Beauty At My Doorstep
by Casmut
Summary: Marik, Bakura, and Ryou are together and living in a house, when Ryou dies of an unknown sickness. Malik then has to stay with them in Japan. Problem is, he's straight. Chapter 3 is finally up! '
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey! And welcome. Hope you enjoy this fic!

Pairings: Isn't it obvious?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did... they'd be fuckin' like bunnies, believe me.

Prologue

---

"M-Marik, stop," Ryou groaned.

Marik had Ryou sitting on his lap and was currently sucking lightly on his neck. They were lying against a tree in a very secluded area in the park.

"But Ryou," he nuzzled his nose against Ryou's nape. "You're too tasty."

"Bakura will be angry if he isn't included in this."

Marik grunted and let his hand trace his stomach muscles under his shirt. It was silky smooth, unlike Bakura's whose was rough and had the occasional scar. He grinned into Ryou's neck. Ryou purred. They looked up, startled, when they heard a triumphant shout.

"Bakura..." Ryou jumped off his lap and gleefully ran towards where the sound had emerged.

Marik grumbled, letting his head fall back to the trunk of the tree. Damn Bakura. Things were just about to get heated too. Shaking his head he stood up and followed after Ryou. When he found the two they were making out on the grass.

"Oh Ryou," Marik sounded hurt. "You left me for him?"

Bakura's sharp eyes glared up at him. "If you want some come and get it, big boy."

The tanned yami smirked down at him before kicking the paler yami off Ryou and jumping him. His knee went between Bakura's legs to teasingly rub his growing erection. While they played around, Ryou watched a few feet away sporting a huge grin.

Suddenly he froze. He started shaking violently, not being able to stop. His face was drained of all color and he lay, panting, on the ground, trying to reach the two yamis by crawling. It just so happens that Marik glanced up from his assualt on Bakura to see Ryou. His eyes widened in panic as he stumbled off Bakura to rush to Ryou. Bakura, after seing Ryou as well, ran to his side.

"Ryou! What's wrong!" Bakura screamed.

Ryou mumbled unintelligible words. Marik nodded at Bakura before taking the shaking teen into his arms and sprinting to the direction of their car. Bakura followed suit.

Marik. drove quickly to the emergency room. All the while the radio kept droning:

And when I'm gone just carry on  
Don't mourn, rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin'  
And I ain't gone feel a thing  
So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back

---

End Prologue.

A/N You like? Review please! The next chapter will be ALOT longer. I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Pairings: Isn't it obvious?

Disclaimer: I don't own these sexy babes. If I did... they'd be fucking like bunnies. Believe me. -

(Change of POV)

/\\ (Flashback)

' ' (Thoughts)

Chapter 1

------

It's been three weeks since Ryou died of that fucking disease. Three long weeks of pain.

I'm still trying to get over the fact that he's gone. Poof. Just like someone extinguishing the flame of a candle.

Gone.

I can't get that word out of my mind. Ryou was never coming back.

I'd only see his cheerful smile and innocent face in my memories.

Why? I keep asking myself. Why could the doctors not save him? Why did it have to be the happy-go-lucky boy

we all knew and loved?

Damn, I wouldn't want Marik to die either. I couldn't possibly choose between the two.

Both of them were my world. At least I still have Marik. And Ryou's spirit will still be here. Right?

Gone. He's gone.

I can't help the tears that escape my eyes. I've been holding them in for too long.

Ya, the big bad Bakura shedding tears for his dead hikari. I'm pathetic.

But the strange thing, is that ever since Ryou died, I've been having these dreams.

Every single night for three weeks. They aren't bad dreams. Hell, they're pretty good ones.

Although I felt guilty at first, I'm starting to enjoy them.

/\\

A beautifully tanned body squirmed beneath me. Our bodies curved together in perfect union.

I trace my hands down his body, only stopping to pinch his pert nipples.

His body arches up as I stroke him, his sweaty body fueling me to take him.

He had muscles, but they weren't buff. They were perfection.

I went down to take him into my mouth as my fingers gently caress his balls.

I could feel him tense up. Ra, he was so sweet.

I didn't even know a person could taste that way until I tasted him.

But I could never see his face. Never. As much as I tried, he wouldn't allow it.

He screamed my name, but I couldn't hear him. His lips crushed into mine, but I couldn't kiss back.

He touched me, but I couldn't feel it. I want so badly to see his face.

To see the man that's been plaguing my dreams...

/\\

At first I thought it was Marik.

But I was wrong.

I went to Marik everyday, hoping to relieve myself of these dreams.

Every goddamn day he fucked me mercilessly and vice versa.

I was becoming more and more disappointed after we bonded because I never felt satisfied after we were finished.

Of course I still go to him, but the body in my dreams replace Marik's body.

It needs to stop.

Marik has begun to notice that when our eyes meet I'm looking past him.

That had him pissed and throwing questions like "Are you cheating on me Bakura?" at me.

What do you think I'd say? "No, Marik. I'm just imagining your body as someone else's."

Fuck no. I know you idiots think I'm stupid but I'm not. I told him I wasn't and that I'd just been having a bad day.

That excuse is getting old.

Well, I'm not about to tell him what, or who, I dream about screwing each night.

Heh. Today is the twenty-second day of these dreams. And tonight, I finally saw his face...

"Malik!"

Malik stirred in his sleep. Isis came in thorugh his bedroom door and shook him lightly.

Still he refused to budge.

"Malik, come on," Isis rolled her eyes. She grinned suddenly. Silently she went right up to his ear and shouted:

"The Winged Dragon of Ra! He's back!"

He went wide awake.

His eyes scanned the room until they landed on a giggling Isis.

Angrily he grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"I'm not in the mood, Isis."

"Listen, Malik. You have to go back to Japan," she said it slowly for she knew it would upset him.

"Are you fucking serious?" she flinched. "I'm not going to relive that Ra damn nightmare by going back to that place!"

Malik got up to walk out when Isis grabbed his hand.

"Malik, Odion and I are going on a very important trip to America.

We don't think it would be appropriate to bring you with us. Let alone to a new country.

I wanted you to stay with people you know."

"Who would that be, Isis? Hell no I won't stay at the damn Pharoah's,

Seto and Joey, out of the fucking question, Mai and Tea...no. There's no one Isis!" Malik growled at her.

Isis took a deep breath before she went on. "How about Marik? I'm sure---"

"NO."

Malik yanked his hand away from his sister then stomped out of the door.

Isis shook her head. She had already packed his clothes and ordered a plane ticket.

And now she was going to have Odion call Marik. Marik was the last person on earth she'd

choose to send Malik to, but he was right.

No one would want him around after Battle City.

She went after Malik and when she walked into the den he was glaring daggers at Odion.

Good, she didn't have Malik's wrath directed at her. Malik turned to her as she sat down.

"Why the fucking hell did you make plans!"

"Malik, that's enough. You're acting like a child," Odion put his arm round his brother.

Malik sighed, relaxing into Odion's embrace. "Fine, I'll go. But..." he hesitated. "Just let it be a surprise okay?"

Isis and Odion visibly relaxed. They both smiled.

Malik made a great show of whining and pouting

before he boarded the plane a few hours later. "Man," he sighed.

'I'm going to live with those crazy ass psychos,' he thought miserably. "At least Ryou will be there."

------

Four hours was all it took to reach Japan.

Four. Fucking. Hours.

Malik had slept most of the way.

It was the next day before he actually arrived. Yes, he had left pretty late.

A taxi came to pick him up and he shoved his bags, make-up kit, and himself into it.

"Alright, let's do this."

------

The doorbell rang at the Bakura-Ishtar residence.

Marik knew Bakura wouldn't answer it.

He was still depressed over.…

Marik took his time going down the stairs and when the

insistant buzzing wouldn't stop he called out, "I'm coming! Hold the fuck on!"

He grabbed the doorknob and wrenched open the door.

To his surprise, it was Malik.

He fell backwards, landing

on his ass.

"Oh thanks Marik. You look so happy to see me," Malik said sarcastically.

"Marik, who is it?" Bakura hollered before he stood outside the doorway, gaping. "Malik?"

"The one and only," he shoved his way in and slammed the door shut.

He seemed to debate with himself until he finally let out a huge grin.

Malik tackled Marik to the floor, hugging him tightly.

Marik hugged back briefly until Malik

had sprung up to attach himself to Bakura.

"Can you believe I actually missed you guys?"

Bakura returned Malik's life squeezing hug, his hands traveling a little bit lower...

Malik jerked away from him.

Damn! So close!

"You're still a pervert, Kura," Malik glared at him disapprovingly.

"You know it," Bakura winked, taking him into another hug.

Except with his hands glued to

his perfect ass.

Malik blinked before kneeing him between the legs.

A strangled gurgle passed his lips as

he fell to the ground howling.

"Bakura! Don't touch my hikari like that!" Marik snapped, accepting Malik's offered hand to pull him up.

"I can't help it Marik. He's just so damn sexy," he grinned from the floor.

Marik was about to nod his head in agreement.

But when he saw his hikari's deadly expression he thought otherwise.

Bakura, after recovering from that horrible attack, leaned on the wall.

Not before grabbing Malik's ass first.

Marik saw but let it pass, instead pushing Bakura to the wall and ravishing him to death.

Malik rolled his eyes.

"Where's chibi Ryou?" Malik asked, looking around.

Silence.

Marik and Bakura shared an uneasy glance.

Bakura's mouth opened several times without

anything coming out.

He finally gave up and slumped against the wall.

Marik took that as a cue.

"He died of a disease."

An awkward silence filled the air once again.

Malik stood silent, contemplating on what to say.

"Well, can you show me where I'm staying?"

That seemed to snap them out of their reverie.

"Staying? Did Isis go on some trip or something?"

Marik smirked.

"Yes, evil yami, she did. I am forced to stay with you scumbags," he glanced at Bakuras naughty

grin and scowled. "I'll just sleep on the couch..."

"Nonsense!" Bakura latched onto Marik's arm. "You're our guest. You stay with Marik or me."

Malik chose Marik right away.

Well, that is, before he saw his room, anyway.

The dark purple walls were covered with specks of dried blood, as were the sandy satin sheets,

the plum carpet had numerous devices on it, but the worst part of it all was a huge picture with

Bakura posing naked glued to the wall.

"Oh god, Marik," Malik shielded his eyes and walked out of his room.

Bakura cracked up laughing.

Marik had this blank look on his face that made him laugh even harder.

They proceeded to Bakura's room. When Malik saw it, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

The walls and ceiling were colored black, while the floor had a lush, soft red carpet covering it,

there was a king-sized bed with black bead curtains in the upper center that had a blood red silk

bedsheet and a larger black blanket. On both sides of the bed stood red candles three feet high,

ready to be lit to show off their radiant glow. There was also an oak closet door to the left side.

No scrap of trash littered the floor.

Overall, it was magnificent. Malik stared in appreciation. Bakura stepped in his room with a proud look.

"So Malik, who---"

"You," Malik interrupted quickly. Feigning a look of hurt, Marik scowled.

"I am kind of tired from the trip, so..."

Malik smiled warmly at Bakura before pushing him out and closing the door.

------


	3. Chapter 3

Malik awoke to stare in the depths of dark chocolate eyes. He drew in a sharp breath. Bakura was on all fours on top of him and grinning devilishly. His face went closer to Malik's until their lips connected. Malik froze as Bakura kissed him.

"B-Bakura..." Malik panted when he pulled away.

Bakura didn't respond, instead going down to suck on his neck. His hand went down to slip in his boxers. Man, it was a great thing that Malik only wore boxers when he went to bed.

"Bakura, stop. I'm not in the mood, plus, I'm straight."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. Straight. Ha, no wonder the punk didn't let him come closer! Well, he was going to win Malik over whether he liked it or not. Malik pushed the yami away and started out the door. On an after thought he swung his hips a little, just to be a dick. Bakura watched him leave with a smirk. Oh ya, the little bitch would be his.

Marik sat on the blue couch watching gay anime porn, gobbling down waffles drenched in blueberry syrup. "Oh shit... Ya! Plunge your thick shaft up his willing ass!"

Bakura came into the room and glanced at the TV. What he saw made him snap his head back to it. Unconciously he sat beside Marik and took the bites offered to him by his man. Malik heard shouts from the living room and hurried inside, only to find two guys fucking on the screen. Okay then. Wait. Two guys...

"Oh my Ra!" Malik turned off the TV, bending in order to do so, leaving two horny yamis to drool at his tight ass. "Can't you be more respectful!"

"What do you mean? We're respecting the guys by watching their videos," Marik snickered.

Malik was about to retort when the doorbell rang. He glared at them menacingly, then answered the door a few feet to the right.

"Liv?" Malik gave a surprised gasp.

The two yamis looked in his direction questioningly. A girl with sandy blonde hair down to her waist, small gold gold hoops in her ears, and exotic looking skin was currently hugging the Egyptian like her life depended on it. And Malik was holding her just as tightly. First thought was that this "Liv" was just a "friend" of his, that was before she leaned up to him and practically made Malik choke on her tongue. Her pulled her close and pinched her butt teasingly. All hell broke loose.

"What the hell is that wench doing in my house!" Marik said in a deadly tone.

He wasn't even asking a question, his words were clearly stating for her to get out.

"She's not a wench, Marik! Liv's my girlfriend from Egypt. And," he squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "I want to throw a party for her!" His attention returned to his smiling girlfriend. "I can't believe you flew out so far just to see me."

Bakura eyed them both strangely for a second before he burst into laughter. Malik's evil glare landed on him. "Malik, babe, don't lie to yourself." Bakura slithered up to him, wrapping an arm around Malik's waist, "accidentally" pushing Liv away from the Egyptian hikari. "Tell her Mali, tell her we're in love," he grinned nefariously into the boy's neck.

Malik's face flushed a deep crimson red, though not from blushing. In his anger, he did something he would regret for months afterwards. He curled his hand into a tight fist and brought it full force across Bakura's face. It seemed as if the punch richoted off the walls since, everything was so silent.

Bakura's hand raised to his now bruised, and slightly bleeding, cheek. Liv and Marik were rooted to the spot, paralyzed. Malik struck Bakura? What the hell! The pale yami turned his face away for a second, then turned back to Malik with instant death written on his face. He snatched him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He was going to launch out a full assault, but stopped when he saw unshed tears prick from the corner of Malik's eyes. It was like something in him snapped.

Kura held Malik to him, whispering so only Malik could hear him. "Forgive me, Malik. I don't ever want to see you cry."

Malik stilled. A few seconds passed before he hugged the yami back, his head resting casually on his shoulder. They stayed that way until Marik yanked Bakura back.

"What were you trying to do! Kill him!?" Marik growled dangerously, his face murderous.

Bakura was silent as Liv skipped over to Malik, crying. His eyes narrowed. 'Pathetic.' Malik's gaze turned to him, and he looked right back. Back into those beautiful, intoxicating lavender eyes that could mesmerize any true man.

Marik brought Bakura roughly back to reality with a sharp whack to the head.

"Ow! What the fuck's wrong with you!" he snarled.

"I should've done more for what you did to my hikari!" Marik retorted.

A full-fledged war broke out between the two. Malik gestured for Liv to come upstairs, his eyes lingering on Bakura for a moment longer. The albino was too busy arguing to notice anything out of the ordinary. 'Ah, Bakura. The way you make me feel...'

"Hi!"

Marik glanced up from his porn magazine and groaned. It had been three days

since Liv had come to his house. Three.Fucking.Days. Malik insisted on her staying. He couldn't figure out why. The girl was so goddamn annoying! A major pain in the ass! He glared at her over the top of his mag and she retreated a safe distance. Straight into Bakura.

"Watch it, slut," he told her seethingly.

"Um..I'm sorry! Malik just wanted me to inform you guys that the party is tonight and he wants you to come!" Liv jumped up and down, squealing. "He already talked to Mai and Seto. I don't know how he got Seto to agr-"

Bakura gave her an annoyed glare, walking with his arms crossed to sit next to Marik. She said something else and he whirled around in alarm. It sounded like she said, "He probably persuade Seto by giving him head..." He stared at her, trying with all his willpower NOT to punch her face in.

He and Malik hadn't spoken ever since the "I don't ever want to see you cry" incident. Bakura felt like a suck up. 'I'm pathetic! Like some stupid, lovesick bitch!' The pale one grinned a sadistic smile. Oh ya, he knew just the right songs to play at Liv's little "party."

**  
**

**Five hours hours later... 10 p.m.**

Malik sauntered down the plain wooden stairs. He praised Ra this house was so damn huge, or he couldn't have hosted the party here. "I'm surprised Marik said yes," he muttered to no one in particular.

"As am I."

The Egyptian knew that voice. That seductive, sexy voice. Bakura. "What are you still doing here? I though you didn't want to be here for Liv," he said suspiciously, still walking.

"Don't think."

"Wha---" he was suddenly slammed against the wall as Bakura's body smothered his with savage kisses that left his skin aching and burning well afterwards. Malik groaned but tried unsuccessfully to push his attacker back. "Bakura... ngh, stop..." His pleas went unheard. The older's hands rested on one smooth, tan cheek. Then, he was gone.

Malik panted, surveying the hall. Where the fuck had he disappeared to? Still leaning heavily upon the wall, he sucked in a breath and held it, slowly releasing it back out. His fingers softly caressed the spot where Bakura's luscious lips had tasted him. Angry, he stalked into the spacious den, only to be pleasantly surprised.

It seemed that Seto had upheld his part of the deal. The room had four, huge

speakers that was, literally, taller than Duke standing on Raphael's shoulders.Aa raised metal platform staged pre-prepared guitars, two drum sets, microphones, and..back-up dancers? Looks like they managed to snag the Fall out Boys as well. And don't forget the fantastically huge DJ booth in the back of the room operated by none other than Yugi Motou himself! Shit, he knew the house was large, but damn!

He grabbed a seat by Liv and she happily crawled on his lap. His hand trailed up her thigh when all of a sudden the lights dimmed down. Spotlights rested on the middle of the platform, where someone, swamped by the fog, dressed in tight, blood red leather stood. This fogged man announced: "This is to all my gay men out there!"

Malik choked on the apple martini he _had_ been drinking as Bakura stepped into the light. A familiar beat picked up, and several of the fifty-seven guests got up to dance with their partners.

That laffy taffy, that laffy taffy (candy boy!)  
I'm lookin' for Mr. Chik-o-stikI'm Mr. Chik-o-dick  
I wunna dun dun dun (oh)  
'Cause you so thick

Malik patted his chest to get out the drink he was currently choking on.

I call boys Jollyrancher (oh!)  
Cuz they stay so hard  
I could suck 'em for a long time  
Oh my God!

Malik covered his face. "Oh Ra, I'm gonna kill him."

Liv seemed oblivious to it all. She enthusiastically cheered Bakura on and took in his fantastic eye candy. Malik's eyes opened to saucers as he realized _he_ was gawking at Bakura's eye candy. And the yami caught him looking! He shielded his eyes again and gulped down his remaining drink.

Boy this ain't a dance flo  
It's a candy sto

Bakura sucked on a chocolate covered finger, winking at his audience. Girls swooned. Guys stroked.

Boy let me touch ya  
I would never tell  
Security guard don't scare nobody  
Damn right I touched that ho

"Ra..." Malik shook his head.

Boy can't even shake no mo  
He's tired out, let's fuck now

Next thing, he'd been pinned up against the wall, yet again, as Bakura handed him a another drink. Wasn't he just onstage...? Malik reluctantly took the drink, holding it up to his full lips. The yami watched lustfully as he swallowed, thinking of what else the boy could be swallowing right now...

"Here," he returned it, making a face. "This wine tastes like crap."

"Can't handle a little alchohol?" Bakura smirked.

Malik chose to ignore the comment. Instead, listening intently to the next song. He had never heard it before, but Duke was singing a line that made him feel uneasy.

I want to hold you, close  
I never wanna let you, go  
And as I whisper in your, ear  
I wanna fuckin' tear you apart!

Malik squirmed. Bakura took that as a hint (what hint?) and nudged him up the stairs to his room. Malik stumbled hopelessly inside Bakura's room and collapsed on the bed. Bakura instantly pounced.

Their mouths clashed to form sloppy kisses. The clothes they had on were ripped off hurriedly until they lay on eachother, naked. Breathes mingled as the panted, Malik's head thrown back with his neck open for tasting. Bakura took this opportunity and did so. He brought Malik down until he was below him. Bakura smirked at him with teasing eyes as he licked a nipple. A hand came up to pinch and squeeze the other while his tongue stayed busy with making Malik moan.

"Bakura..." Malik breathed. He grabbed Bakura's face and crushed their lips together. The thief moaned into his hot mouth. Their tongues danced together with their own song, one tongue stroking the other as it battled for dominance. They parted as the need for air became apparent.

Malik spread his legs eagerly. Bakura took the invitation. On his way down Malik's torso he dipped his tongue into the younger boy's navel, loving the way he shook with anticipation. He gave one swift lick to his hardened cock and teasingly licked the entrance of his hole. Malik whimpered at the loss of tongue on such a private area but shivered violently as he felt Bakura's tongue circle him. His hands tangled in his own hair.

Bakura smiled. Without warning, he plunged his wet tongue into the welcome warmth. In, out, in, out that was their rythm. Soon, he had Malik writhing with pleasure.

"Bakura," he gasped out. "Fuck me... Fuck me!"

Hearing Malik scream made his dick twitch with aching need. Bakura nipped at the underside of his thigh, lining them up as he did so. He easily slipped in. Malik's mouth opened in a silent scream. Bakura grunted. This heat was too much. Too fucking, goddamned unbearable! It felt so good, so deliciously _tight_.

He didn't give Malik the time to adjust. His thrusts were so powerful, Malik's head bumped against the headboard more than once. One thrust had Malik's tight hole bleeding, but that didn't matter to either of them. They were both wrapped up in ecstasy.

"Yes, Bakura. Oh, _yes_!"

The tanned Egyptian's hole tightened around him, beckoning Bakura to cum inside of him. His thrusts got harder and he pounded into the willing body mercilessly, all the while grunting out his pleasure. He leaned down to capture Malik's lips in a vicious kiss. Malik responded with just as much passion and fury.

Malik wrapped his arms around the albino's neck painfully tight, but Bakura didn't mind. He actually liked the close proximity. Malik tightened around him once more before Bakura finally gave out and thrusted fast so he was buried deep inside of Malik as he came. Malik couldn't stand it as his lover's seed filled him to the overflow. He came soon afterwards, his cum splashing against both their stomachs.

They held eachother, worn out. "Ah...extreme," Malik said, trying but failing with getting his breath back.

"Mmm," Bakura sighed, content. They stared solemnly into eachothers eyes before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

The sun filtered brilliantly through the windows across two spent out bodies on the black silk sheets. A much older man held a younger front-to-back, twirling his fingers around sandy hair. Bakura pressed a kiss to the back of Malik's neck.

"Ah," he sighed, nuzzling his nape. "You felt so good..."

"Bakura."

The noise caught him off guard and he arched an elegant brow. He hadn't expected Malik to be awake yet.

"Quit playing games."

The yami rubbed his eyes. "I knew you were a virgin. I wanted you so badly..."

"So that's why you screwed me? Because I was a virgin?" Malik's voice rose, anger radiating from his form.

"No, not at all," he closed his eyes, his arms tightening around the slim body of his lover.

"Then why!"

Bakura grinned. "Because I've fallen in love with you, Malik."


End file.
